The present invention relates to a device for use in connection with a retention means for an oxygen mask, preferably for pilots; the retention means includes a cartridge-like receiving means, which is connected with supporting means, for example a helmut, on the head of a person, for a connector to which the oxygen mask is attached; the retention means also includes securing elements which are under tension, which safely hold the connector in the receiving means, and which can be released by a bracket which is mounted on the connector.
A retention means of the aforementioned general type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,573, which was issued to W. D. Morton, Jr., et al, on May 22, 1962. With this heretofore known retention means, in order to be able to take off the oxygen mask, the latching must be released by pulling on the bracket or bayonet member by hand. This can be a drawback if the pilot, when bailing out of the aircraft during an emergency, lands in water and, for example due to exhaustion or loss of consciousness, can no longer actuate the bracket. The danger then exists that the breathing hose of the oxygen mask enters the water and the person who is experiencing the emergency drowns or suffocates since an unimpeded breathing via the breathing hose is no longer assured.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to further develop the retention means of an oxygen mask in such a way that, while maintaining an unproblematic manual operation, and unaffected by acceleration forces or other effects, the latching mechanism is automatically released when it becomes immersed in water.